Demon Within/Transcript
Opening Cutscene A diagram of Hendricks' mental scan is shown before slowly making a digital face of Hendricks. Kane: 'Hendricks. His diagnostics are showing some... irregularities. ''Fire then burns on Hendricks' face. '''Kane: It could be a minor calibration issue, but I don't want to ignore it. Especially in light of his recent outbursts. A skull with flames is now shown. Kane: 'You know what I'm talking about. That's why you didn't tell him about the tracker you slipped Salim. ''Salim can be seen in a room with a window behind him with his armed tried behind his back. The tracker can be seen on his stomach. 'Player: '''We're about to launch an assault alongside the Egyptian army - how do we make sure his head stays straight? ''A closeup of Hendricks with his eyes closed can be seen. 'Kane: '''I can adjust his meds remotely - which should help level him out, but we can't let him compromise our chance to grab Taylor. ''Light then shines of Hendricks' face. 'Player: '''It won't come to that, Kane. I'll make sure of it. ''Hendricks eyes opens, showing the DNI ring around his eyes. Level Briefing Encryption #74-2C-20-44. Protocol: Tango The '''Demon Within our midst must be stopped to ensure the security of the Accord Target has been tracked to Egypt, Kebechet Active Mission - Day 5 Gameplay Hendricks and the Player are in a VTOL above a street in Kebechet, Egypt. Kane: 'Egyptian allies are in position. They have the building surrounded - waiting on your go. ''The Player then notices that they just lost Salim's vitals. 'Player: '''Shit! Kane! We just lost the Doctor's vitals! ''Hendricks looks towards the Player. '''Hendricks: What the hell does that mean? Kane: It means he's dead... or about to be dead! The Player looks outside of the VTOL's door as it opens. The Player looks down at the LZ below. Kane: Khalil, have you men hold position! We're coming in for a landing. The VTOL sweeps around the LZ as the Player looks out the other door. Player: 'We'll sweep the embassy - await our 'all clear'! ''The Player looks down as street as a mech piloted by Sarah Hall breaks through a building and latches onto the VTOL. The VTOL then heads crashing down towards the LZ. '''Hendricks: Hold on! Hendricks crash lands the VTOL at the LZ and the Player and Hendricks exit the VTOL wreckage. Khalil: 'Manticore operating with a human pilot! '''Kane: '''Looks like Sarah Hall in the cockpit. ''The Egyptian army and Winslow Accord agents begin to open fire on the mech. '''Player: You got a fix on Taylor or Maretti? Where are they heading? Kane: Negative. Player: 'Then the only way to Taylor is through Hall. We can't afford to lose him again. ''After doing some damage to the mech... 'Kane: '''Manticore operating a 70%. '''Hendricks: '''We gotta get through her to get Taylor, focus fire! ''After doing more damage to the mech... 'Kane: '''Hall now operating at 40%. ''Sarah then jumps into a building. 'Hendricks: '''Her shields won't hold much longer. Eyes up, Hall's taken higher ground! ''Sarah then jumps from the building back to the battlefield. After doing lots of damage to the mech... 'Kane: '''Manticore energy down to 10%! She's our only lead to Taylor, bring her down! ''Sarah then jumps into another building. Finally, after defeating her, Sarah and her mech fall from the building back onto the battlefield. 'Kane: '''She's down! She's down! Hurry, you have to interface before we lose her! We need a full extract. Recordings, intel, memories, everything! Something's got to give us a lead on Taylor! ''The Player then opens the hatch to the mech only to find a wounded Sarah Hall in the cockpit. '''Hall: Please don't... The Player is about to interface until Hendricks interrupts. Hendricks: 'So this is what we do now? Kill our own because they blew open a conspiracy in our own backyard? ''The Player looks at Hendricks then back to Sarah Hall. '''Hall: You don't know what this will do... Player: 'I know... and I'm sorry. ''The Player interfaces with Sarah Hall as intel is then received. However, a System Failure message appears as an explosion happens. The Player comes to in a blacked out world with trees with a white light glowing on them. 'Player: '''What is this? Kane...? Hendricks...? ''The Player then follows the trees. A baby crying can be heard. 'Player: '''What is that? Is that a baby? ''The Player continues on. 'Player: '''Hello...? Is anyone there? ''The Player passes more trees with bodies surrounding them. The path then goes uphill. 'Player: '''Hall...? '''Hall (with an echo): '''What did you do to me? '''Player: '''I tried to interface with your DNI... Something went wrong. Can you hear me?! ''The Player arrives at a tree with a baby in a cradle crying. '' '''Player: '''This can't be... '' '' ''The Player then picks up the baby. 'Player: '''Kane. Can you hear me? Are you seeing this? Say something, please! ''The baby begins to digitally vaporize. The Player looks up as the screen fades white. A cutscene then plays as a closeup of a man is seen. The camera then pans out more to reveal another man. Again, the camera goes out to reveal it's the room where the Singapore disaster accorded. '''Player: It's the Black Project... Scientists check on the test subjects. Player: 'That date... it's right before the whole place blew up. Right before 300,000 people died. ''The scientist notice the patients aren't acting right. The main screen shows brain activity of the subjects becoming unstable. 'Corvus: '''This is where I was born. ''A scientist with a flashlight looks at a test subject. Suddenly, he begins to shake along with the other test subjects hooked up to the mainframe. 'Corvus: '''A brief moment of agony... ...Then darkness. ''The labs starts to fall apart. 'Player: '''Who is that voice?! ''Scientists try to escape the labs, but Nova 6 floods the room, killing everyone inside and around the facility. '''Player: It all started there... The gas. Their experiments let a chemical agent escape into the atmosphere! The scene then shows the lab as time goes on, with the bodies decaying over time as well as the lab becoming flooded and destroyed. Player: 'Sarah... that voice - do you recognize it? ''The screen turns white. Smoke then passes by the screen as it turns to Sarah Hall talking to the player with a fire in the background. '''Hall: I remember but it's... it's almost like a dream... like it was happening to someone else. Player: Tell me everything you remember. Hall: The CIA sent us in to investigate an alarm triggered underneath the old Coalescence facility... we figured that the Immortals had been tipped off. Smoke then passes by the screen again. The scene returns to the destroyed Coalescence lab as Taylor's Team enters. Taylor: 'Check the room. ''The team sweeps the room. 'Hall: '''Clear. ''Taylor and Diaz look at a deceased test subject's skeleton. '''Diaz: '''Fucking human test subjects? '''Taylor: Great. This is in breach of every WA ethics mandate in the book. This is all I fucking need. Taylor and Diaz walk to Hall and Maretti at the labs' exit. Taylor: 'Hall - Call it in. Let's go Immortal hunting. ''The scene goes black before going back to Sarah Hall and the Player's conversation. '''Hall: We all knew we had just stumbled onto a CIA black program that had been buried for a decade... A program that in all probability has lead directly to the Singapore disaster. We called it in and were ordered back to the black station for "debriefing"... Smoke once again covers the screen as the scene goes back to Taylor's Team entering the sever room of the old Coalescence facility. Taylor: 'Alright, you know the routine - secure the area, I'm gonna pull all sensitive information from their servers. Go. ''Taylor and Hall then walk to the center of the room. Taylor then interfaces with the central server, but upon interfacing, he is infected by Corvus. Hall notices this. '''Hall: Taylor? You okay? Taylor: Yeah... I'm getting some glitches in my optics. Hall: 'Ok. Let me help you re-calibrate. ''Hall begins to re-calibrate before she gets infected by Corvus as well. The scene goes to the Player's first person view as the floor beneath them falls apart and they fall into a snowy forest. Sarah Hall then appears before the Player. 'Player: '''Sarah...? Can you hear me? ''Hall turns around. 'Hall: '''I know what this is. This is Bastogne. I studied it at the academy. I cited it in my final paper as one of the greatest examples of courage and bravery in military history. One of those battles that show you what you're really made of, who you really are. I used to dream about it. ''Sarah flies into the battlefield as time unfreezes and American and German troops resume fighting. '''Hall: Follow me. I'll show you what you mean. The Player moves up. American Soldier: Congratulations, Private. You drew the shortest straw of all. Welcome to Bastogne. Now get your ass in the front line! 'Player: '''How is this possible?! We're on the battlefields of World War 2! ''The Player continues fighting. '''Player: '''This has to be an illusion - it has to be!